No te olvido
by Lobas
Summary: Cuando era niño, Eugene huyó del orfanato donde había pasado casi toda su vida sufriendo maltratos y humillaciones. En el bosque, perdido y debilitado, parece que está acabado. Sin embargo, un pequeño ángel de cabellos dorados vendrá en su ayuda y le hará ver el mundo de otra manera. Su nombre no lo recuerda, pero en el fondo, sabe que algún día la encontrará.


__**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Enredados son propiedad de la compañía Disney.**__

 _ _ **Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido del foro" , "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".**__

 _Da igual lo que me pase, aunque así me muera. A nadie le va importar_ ; pensó Eugene mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el oscuro bosque.

El muchacho había huído del orfanato en el que había vivido durante doce años, los cuales estaban marcados por penurias, maltratos e indiferencia. Y por si no fuera suficiente con añadirle aquello a sus tres principales preguntas diarias ( _¿Qué fue de mis padres?_ ; _¿Por qué me han dejado aquí?_ ; _¿Quién demonios soy?_ ), Samuel, el cruel dueño del orfanato, le había castigado obligándole a pasar la noche en la calle; sólo porque Eugene se había comido unas galletas que el hombre guardaba celosamente para comérselas al desayuno, sin remordimiento por los hambrientos niños. Después de haberse pasado horas en el cobertizo de la leña llorando su suerte, el joven se levantó y decidió marcharse de aquel infernal lugar para no volver nunca más. Sin embargo, tras haber estado deambulando largo rato por el bosque en mitad de la noche, muerto de frío y hambre, Eugene comenzó a pensar que aquello había sido una mala idea. En la ciudad, al menos habría podido hacerse con algo de comer en la basura de las tabernas, como tantas otras veces había hecho cuando los Stabbington, unos niños también huérfanos que era mayores que él, le quitaban su ración. Pero ahora estaba perdido en un bosque que no parecía tener fin, y no tenía ni idea de cómo sobrevivir en un entorno así, no sabía cazar, ni fabricar trampas ni pescar, y se encontraba demasiado débil para subirse a un árbol frutal.

Pasaban los minutos y Eugene seguía sin saber cómo saldría de ésta. Le dolía el estómago y sus harapientas ropas apenas le protegían del frío otoñal. Finalmente, el niño se desplomó, dándose por vencido.

 _Voy a morir...Sin saber quién soy... y sin nadie que me quiera..._ ; con estos pensamientos, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Rapunzel atravesó el túnel sirviéndose del candil que Gothel le había dejado antes de marcharse de viaje a buscar su regalo de cumpleaños, que sería dentro de dos días. La pequeña no pudo resistirse ante la irrepetible oportunidad que le ofrecía a explorar un poco del mundo exterior. Gothel no se preocupó en cerrar la puerta de la base de la torre con llave, confiando en que su "hija" no se atrevería a salir, gracias a las historias de terror que le contaba cada vez que le preguntaba por el mundo de afuera; aquello le había dado ocasión a la niña de darse una escapada nocturna, dispuesta a averiguar por sí misma si lo que decía su madre era cierto.

-Sólo daré unos cinco pasos después del túnel-se dijo antes de salir-Luego, volveré y nadie se enterará de que desobedecí a mi madre.

Tras observar las maravillas del valle, aunque no fueran muchas por las altas horas de la noche, Rapunzel disfrutó como nunca y saborearía aquel momento durante toda su vida. Dio cinco pasos después del túnel, y entonces tropezó con un bulto.

-¿Pero qué...?-Rapunzel se levantó, sorprendida y algo asustada al no ver bien lo que era.

El bulto se movía, aunque de manera casi inperceptible, y la pequeña supo que era algo vivo. Además, de vez en cuando emitía gemidos de dolor que le encogían el corazón. Cada vez con menos miedo y más preocupación, Rapunzel acercó el candil para ver mejor el bulto: Era un niño.

 _Parece enfermo, ¿o estará herido? Tengo que ayudarlo_ ; pensó la niña.

Rapunzel agarró de los pies al muchacho y lo arrastró con todas sus fuerzas hasta la entrada de la torre. Una vez dentro, la pequeña subió al joven como pudo por las escaleras (que ella antes había usado para salir al exterior) hasta el interior de la torre, sin poder evitar que éste fuera golpeándose la cabeza con cada escalón. Finalmente consiguió colocarlo sobre su cama y lo tapó con mantas. Fascinada ante la presencia de otro ser humano, que además era un niño como ella, Rapunzel estudió su aspecto. Parecía un poco mayor que ella, probablemente tendría unos diez o doce años; su pelo castaño estaba desaliñado y sin brillo; su cuerpo, extremadamente delgado, estaba cubierto por ropas sucias y hechas jirones. Pero lo que le más llamó la atención fueron los moratones que presentaba el chico en el cuello y en los brazos, y la ceja partida por la que salía un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado para haber acabado así?-pensó Rapunzel el voz alta-Voy a curarlo.

La pequeña agarró un mechón de su cabello rubio, que era tan largo que ya lo arrastraba por el suelo, y lo posó sobre cada herida del niño y comenzó a cantar.

- _Brilla, linda flor. Cura el daño ya. El sino trócalo..._

Cuando terminó, no había ni rastro del más mínimo rasguño en el cuerpo del joven. Rapunzel sonrió, feliz por haber ayudado a alguien, a pesar de las advertencia de Gothel sobre lo crueles que eran las personas del exterior.

* * *

Cuando Eugene se despertó, no sabía qué había pasado y dónde estaba, aunque sí se percartó de que algo cálido lo cubría y de que el dolor de las heridas había desaparecido. Entonces se irguió y se fijó en que estaba en una habitación, sobre una gran cama. Se llevó la mano a la ceja, y se sorprendió al no notar el corte que le había producido el puñetazo de Simon, y tampoco encontró rastro de los moratones.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?-se decía, cada vez más impresionado (y asustado)-¿Quién me ha traído aquí?

El fuerte sonido que procedía de sus tripas le recordó las horas que llevaba sin comer. Entonces reparó en la bandeja que había en la mesita de noche, cargada con un plato de deliciosas galletas de y una garrafa de leche. Eugene lo devoró todo en unos minutos, sin desperdiciar ni una miga, y luego decidió bajar al piso inferior para darle las gracias a su anfitrión. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie.

-¿Hola?-preguntó el chico-¿Hay alguien aquí?

La única respuesta fue un potente suspiro, proveniente de algún lugar del salón.

-Sólo quería agradecerle, sea quien sea, lo que ha hecho por mí. De no ser por usted, probablemnete hubiera muerto allí fuera.

Rapunzel sopesó sobre salir y recibir al niño, pero seguía teniendo miedo.

-Por favor, sólo quiero verle para poder recordar su cara y, si es posible, devolverle el favor algún día. Estoy en eterna deuda con usted.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. No me debes ningún favor.

La voz femenina e infantil que resonó en la torre sobresaltó a Eugene, que se puso a buscar con la mirada a la propietaria.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó

-Aquí, cerca de ti.

-¿Por qué no sales?

-No... no lo sé. Mamá dice que no debo fiarme de los desconocidos.

-Te prometo que no te haré daño, y menos después de haberme salvado la vida.

Rapunzel sintió que podía confiar en él, así que decidió salir de su escondite sobre la viga del techo, y descendió con la ayuda de su melena hasta Eugene. El muchacho se quedó perplejo ante lo que estaba viendo: ¡Aquella niña se estaba columpiando con su propio pelo! Sin embargo, aunque aquello era algo raro, más bien le resultó fascinante.

-¡Guaau!

La pequeña se sonrojó, no sólo por lo guapo que le parecía el forastero, sino porque nunca antes alguien la había visto manejarse con su cabello, salvo su madre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó el chico.

-Rapunzel-respondió ella, sin levantar la vista del suelo-¿Y tú?

-Eugene. Tu nombre es muy bonito.

-Gracias-la niña se ruborizó aún más-El tuyo también.

-No lo creo-Eugene hizo una mueca-Algún día me lo cambiaré.

-Pues a mí me gusta tu nombre-esta vez Rapunzel levantó la mirada.

-Gracias, de momento eres la única.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Rapunzel con tanto entusiasmo que Eugene dio un brinco hacia atrás-¡Ahora que a alguien le gusta, nunca lo cambiarás!

El aludido la miró, entre sorprendido y agradecido, y luego sonrió a la pequeña. Ésta volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez no desvió la vista y le devolvió una tenue sonrisa.

* * *

Rapunzel y Eugene pasaron el resto de la noche conociéndose y jugando. Ella le prestó sus tres libros, y él le contó todas las historias que se sabía e memoria de Flynnigan Rider, su ídolo. Ambos descubrieron que les gustaban los animales, los dulces, los libros y la naturaleza, y también las luces flotantes que aparecían cada año en el cielo. A Eugene le sorprendió un poco que ella no se refiriese a los farolillos por su nombre, pero cuando se enteró de que éstas coincidían con el cumpleaños de su nueva amiga, que sería al día siguiente, se le ocurrió una idea.

Por desgracia, no podría quedarse a ver la reacción de Rapunzel, ya que dudaba que Gothel tolerase su presencia. Además, no podría quedarse en el valle o en el bosque, no sabría cómo sobrevivir en aquellos lugares, por lo que era necesario volver a la ciudad. Ir a visitar a Rapunzel todos los días era imposible, ya que no sabía exactamente el camino hasta el valle. Para ello, tendría que explorar el bosque palmo a palmo, y eso le llevaría horas. Lo primero que necesitaba era conseguir comida suficiente y algo de dinero; y entonces podría buscar de nuevo la torre y ayudar a su amiga a salir de aquella celda de piedra... y alejarla de su estricta madre.

* * *

Poco después del amanecer del día siguiente, Eugene se despidió de Rapunzel con gran pesar para ambos.

-Por favor, no te vayas-la pequeña se abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, sollozando-Quédate conmigo para siempre.

-No puedo-contestó él, roto de dolor-Con todo lo que me has contado, dudo que tu madre me deje quedarme.

-Pues, al menos, quédate hoy. Cuando mamá llegue, te esconderás en mi cuarto e iré a pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

-Sabes que no tardaría en sospechar, nos acabará descubriendo y me echaría.

La niña sopesó que tal vez su nuevo amigo tenía razón, y su idea de esconderlo en la torre junto a ella le parecía algo egoísta; ella sabía perfectamente lo que era pasarse la vida encerrada y no quería que Eugene sufriera también algo así. Para su pesar, sabía que tenía que dejarlo marchar.

Eugene se dio cuenta de su tristeza y trató de consolarla con un fuerte abrazo. Con aque gesto, Rapunzel sintió que todo el vacío que había habitado tanto tiempo en su corazón, causado por el frío trato de su madre, por fin se llenaba. Si puediera describirlo, diría que era como si una ola de calor agradable la hubiera inundado, como una llamarada que no quemaba y que estaba derritiendo el frío de su soledad.

-Volveremos a vernos, Rapunzel, te lo prometo-le susurró Eugene mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, tratando de ahogar un sollozo, aunque no lo consiguió; no quería abandonar a su única amiga, y de la que dudaba que hubiese otra mejor que ella.

Entonces recordó el valioso objeto que guardaba en interior de su camisa, que había atado a su torso para que no se perdiera, y lo sacó: era un hermoso cepillo de oro, que le había robado a Samuel antes de escaparse.

-Éste es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños-dijo mientras se lo entregaba a la niña-Mientras lo tengas contigo, nunca te olvidaré.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Rapunzel examinaba el cepillo de lado a lado, no por el oro con el que estaba labrado, sino por el hecho de que Eugene le hubiera regalado algo tan bonito.

-Cuando volvamos a vernos, si no te gusta, me lo devolverás-ambos se miraron a los ojos, casi sin pestañear-Y te aseguro que ese momento llegará pronto... muy pronto.

Eugene iba a bajar por la cuerda que habían atado a la ventana para que descendiese por ella, cuando de repente sintió que algo se lanzaba contra él y unos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza. Rapunzel sabía que posiblemente no volvería a ver a su amigo en mucho tiempo, pero confiaba en su palabra más que en nada. Eugene le devolvió el abrazo y después volvieron a mirarse. Eugene creyó ver la esperanza personificada en los ojos color esmeralda de la niña, pero decidió no perderse mucho en ellos, no quería meterla en problemas por si Gothel regresaba antes de lo previsto. Pero antes de soltarla, Rapunzel lo soprendió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Aquello le hizo sentirse como si flotara, compensaba todas las calamidades que había sufrido durante tanto tiempo, y se prometió con más ahínco que volvería a por ella en cuanto pudiese, cuando fuese lo suficientemente rico y poderoso; entocnes la sacaría de aquella torre y se la llevaría lejos de allí, a un lugar donde ambos pudiesen vivir juntos y en paz. Donde nadie les impediría seguir siendo amigos por siempre.

 _O tal vez casados..._ , pensó por un segundo, pero en seguida desechó esa idea, sólo se habían conocido durante un par de días.

-Adiós, Rapunzel. Volveré por ti pronto.

-Lo sé, Eugene. Te esperaré.

-Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños por adelantado.

-Espero que para la siguiente vez que nos veamos lo celebres conmigo.

-Eso ni lo dudes.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente_

Eugene no regresó al orfanato. Durante su pequeña aventura, se había dado cuenta de que su lugar no estaba allí, nunca lo estuvo. Había gente buena y que tenía sus propios sueños; y además, por primera vez en su vida, alguien creía en él. De modo que decidió no volver a caer bajo la influencia de la crueldad de Samuel o de los Stabbington. Se forjaría su propio destino, lucharía contra culquier obstáculo y cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a su amiga. Pero para demostrarle de una vez por todas que jamás la olvidaría, esperó a la noche en que se celebraba el aniversario de la princesa perdida (y el de Rapunzel), al momento en que lanzaban al aire los farolillos. Cuando llegó el momento, prendió la vela que haría volar al farolillo que él mismo había fabricado (le había llevado lel día entero) y lo elevó hacia el cielo nocturno.

 _Ojalá lo vea; o si es posible, llegue hasta ella_ ; deseó en silencio.

De repente, una figura enorme apareció de la nada y se le acercó amenazante; era un guardia de palacio, que tenía un espeso bigote negro y una expresión severa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?

-Yo... Yo sólo estaba lanzando mi farolillo.

-Ya, claro-repondió el militar sin creerle-¿Seguro que no eres uno de esos pequeños truhanes que anduvo robando en el mercado estos días?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Se lo juro, no sé quiénes son ni he robado nada.

-Un vendedor de pintura me ha dicho que un niño vagabundo de pelo castaño le robó un bote de pintura azul-el guardia señaló el pequeño recipiente que estaba al lado del joven-¿No será ése, por casualidad?

Eugene no supo qué responder, era cierto que la había robado, pero pensaba devolverla en cuanto hubiera lanzado la linterna. Iba a contestar cuando el militar le golpeó en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada, dejándole inconsciente. Cuando reparó en que el muchacho no estaba muerto, el hombre se llevó el bote de pintura para devolverlo a su dueño, dejando a su víctima sola y sin sentido.

Mientras, Rapunzel se encontraba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana de su torre, aprovechando que su madre estaba durmiendo, para ver el magnífico espectáculo anual de luces y color. Cada cual era más hermosa, pero pronto se fijó en una de forma peculiar. Aquello la extrañó, pues su madre siempre le decía que las luces flotantes eran estrellas, pero aquella no se parecía en nada a una estrella. Era de color azul, pequeña y que parecía algo mal hecha, pero igualmente era curiosa de ver, por lo que la niña no la perdió de vista.

Aquella noche hacía viento, por lo que algunas linternas (estrellas para Rapunzel) fueron empujadas a varios kilómetros en distintas direcciones. La de color azul revoloteó hasta el valle de la torre, a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que corrió el riesgo de golpearse contra la pared del edificio, pero Rapunzel consiguió cogerla a tiempo y la llevó dentro. Apagó la vela para que no se elevara y la miró con detenimiento. Para su decepción, no era una estrella, sino un farolillo que seguramente alguien había lanzado aquella noche y que se había mezclado entre los astros. Pero de pronto se percató de un detalle que la dejó boqueabierta. Sobre el fondo azul había algo escrito en blanco, con una letra poco trabajada y mala ortografía, pero aún así la pequeña entendió lo que ponía:

" _A mi querida amiga Rapunzel. Siempre juntos"_

Ella se abrazó al farolillo y lloró de alegría. Eugene no la había olvidado, aquella era la prueba definitiva. Algún día volvería a buscarla, ella por fin abandonaría la torre y vería las luces flotantes, y serían amigos por siempre.

* * *

Pasaron los años, y Eugene Fitzherbert ya no era recordado por nadie, aunque eran pocos los que no habían oído hablar de Flynn Rider, el ladrón más buscado del reino. Era conocido por sus astutas hartimañas, por su capacidad para engañar a sus víctimas sólo con el diálogo y también por su destacado atractivo para las damas. Algunos comentaban que se mostraba disgustado ante su aspecto en los carteles de _Se busca_ , en los que aparecía con una nariz deformada.

Flynn Rider había dejado atrás su pasado como Eugene y había conseguido amansar una pequeña fortuna con sus robos, y por supuesto, bastante fama. Todos los guardias y las mujeres solteras lo buscaban. En definitiva, la vida por fin empezaba a sonreírle. Pero por las noches, cuando se preparaba para dormir, el viejo Eugene recordaba aquel extraño sueño que tuvo cuando tenía doce años. Tras perderse en el bosque, una niña de carácter extreño pero entrañable lo había rescatado; después se habían hecho amigos y él le había prometido que volvería a buscarla. No recordaba su nombre, pero sí agunas cosas, como su largo y rubio cabello, su carita de ángel y sus precioso ojos verdes. Ciertamente había sido un sueño maravilloso, era de los pocos que le gustaba recordar. Tal vez, en alguna parte, existiera una persona así.

 _Si tan sólo eso pudiera suceder_ ; se decía para sus adentros, tratando de volver a la realidad; _bueno, tampoco debo cerrar del todo las puertas a la esperanza... ¿Quién sabe?_

Pero Flynn ignoraba que no muy lejos de allí, encerrada en una torre, en un valle oculto a los ojos del mundo, estaba la chica de sus sueños. Ya no era una niña, sino que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, que estaba a punto de celebrar sus décimo octavo cumpleaños. Hacñia tiempo que había dejado de aferrarse a la esperanza de que algún día aquel niño, que había sido su primer amigo (amigo humano, pues ahora tenía a su inseparable camaleón Pascal), treparía hasta su ventana y le pidiera que se marchase con él, hacia el mundo exterior y las luces flotantes, hacia la libertad. Pero algo en su interior le pedía que no perdiera la fe, y ella, a regañadientes, seguía esperando. Si tan sólo supiera que al otro lado del bosque, caminado por las calles de Corona, estaba un hombre que hacía tiempo había salvado, que la seguía recordando cada noche, deseando encontrarla, pero que no conseguía acordarse tan siquiera de su nombre.

Tal vez algo tan simple, algo como el robo de una corona, uniría sus vidas destinadas desde aquella noche de otoño.


End file.
